Kora Kengo
Perfil thumb|250px|Kora Kengo *'Nombre:' 高良健吾 (こうら けんご) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kora Kengo *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kumamoto, Japón *'Estatura:' 176cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Agencia:' TEN CARAT Dramas *Motokare Mania (Fuji TV, 2019) *Yume Shokudo no Ryorijin: 1964 Tokyo Olympic Senshu Muramonogatari (NHK, 2019) *Futatsu no Sokoku (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Mangan (NHK, 2018) *Bye Bye, Blackbird (WOWOW, 2018) *Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017-2018) *Seirei no Moribito 2 (NHK, 2017) *Beppin-san (NHK, 2016) *Itsuka Kono Koi wo Omoidashite Kitto Naite Shimau (Fuji TV, 2016) *Hana Moyu (NHK, 2015) *Heisei Sarukani Kassenzu (WOWOW, 2014) *Hado Nattsu (BS Premium, 2013) *Rasuto Dina (NHK, 2013) ep.3 *Mahoro Ekimae Bangaichi (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Shotenin Michiru no Mi no Uebanashi (NHK, 2013) *Tsumi to Batsu: A Falsified Romance (WOWOW, 2012) *Oyaji ga Kureta Himitsu (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Daichi no Fanfare (NHK, 2012) *Beat (WOWOW, 2011) *Ohisama (NHK, 2011) *Marks no Yama (WOWOW, 2010) *Shirasu Jiro (NHK, 2009) *Keiji no Genba (NHK, 2008) ep.1 *Broccoli (Fuji TV, 2007) *Water Boys 2005 Natsu (Fuji TV, 2005) *Gokusen 2 (NTV, 2005) Películas *Katsuben! (2019) *Ningen Shikkaku (2019) *Under Your Bed (2019) *Shoushiki no Meijin (2019) *Love's Twisting Path (2019) *Tomerareruka, Oretachi wo (2018) *Shoplifters (2018) *Natsume's Book of Friends the Movie: Tied to the Temporal World (2018) voz *Side Job (2017) *Moon and Thunder (2017) *Godzilla Resurgence (2016) *Fukigen na Kako (2016) *Mitsu no Aware (2016) *Being Good (2015) *The Mourner (2015) *Mahoro Ekimae Kyousoukyoku (2014) *My Man (2014) *The Tale of Princess Kaguya (2013) voz de Sutemaru *The Extreme Sukiyaki (2013) *Roommate (2013) *Kiyoku Yawaku (2013) *Bushi no Kondate (2013) *Yellow Elephant (2013) voz *Kencho Omotenashi Ka (2013) *The Millennial Rapture (2013) *Yokomichi Yonosuke (2013) *Sigunaru Getsuyobi no Ruka (2012) *Kueki Ressha (2012) *Kitsutsuki to Ame (2012) *The Egoists / Keibetsu (2011) *Mahoro Ekimae Tada Benriken (2011) *Byakuyako (2011) *Tokio Blues (2010) *The Lightning Tree -Raiou- (2010) *Fireworks from the Heart (2010) *Kenta to Jun to Kayo-chan no Kuni (2010) *Box! (2010) *Solanin (2010) *BANDAGE (2010) *The Chef of South Polar (2009) *Kanikosen / The Crab Cannery Ship (2009) *The Vulture / Hagetaka (2009) *Fish Story (2009) *Hyakuhachi / 108 (2008) *Zen (2009) *Snakes and Earrings (2008) *M (2007) *Sad Vacation (2007) *Fuckin' Runaway (2007) *Tobo kusotawake (2007) *Inugamike no ichizoku (2006) *Chikatetsu ni Notte (2006) *The Summer of Stickleback / Hariyo no natsu (2006) Teatro *'2011:' A Clockwork Orange (時計じかけのオレンジ 舞台) papel de Georgie Anuncios *'2016:' The General Insurance Association of Japan *'2016:' Kao Corporation *'2016:' Kirin Brewery Company, Limited *'2016:' Somi Shokuhin *'2015-2016: GU (ジーユー) *'''2014: UCC Ueshima Coffee Co.『UCC BLACK Sugarless』 *'2011:' FUJITSU『ARROWS』 *'2011:' UNIQLO *'2011:' SUNTORY Kinmugi Vídeos Musicales *Asian Kung-Fu Generation - Live Now / 今を生きて (2013) *Fumiya Fujii (藤井フミヤ) - Ima, Kimini Itteokou / 今、君に言っておこう (2010) *Asian Kung-Fu Generation - Shinseiki no Love Song / 新世紀のラブソング (2009) *Every Little Thing - Tsumetai Ame / 冷たい雨 junto a Bae Doo Na (2009) *Gekirin (逆麟) - FISH STORY (2009) Reconocimientos *'2016 88th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor (Itsuka Kono Koi wo Omoidashite Kitto Naite Shimau) *'2015 28th Nikkan Sports Film Award: '''Mejor Actor (The Mourner) *'2014 23rd Japan Film Professional Awards:' Mejor Actor (Yokomichi Yonosuke) *'2014 56th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor (Yokomichi Yonosuke) *'2012 56th Elan d'or Awards:' Revelación del Año *'2012 35th Japan Academy Prize:' Premio Revelación del Año (The Egoists / Keibetsu) *'2011 20th Japan Film Professional Awards: Mejor Nuevo Estímulo *'''2010 23rd Nikkan Sports Film Awards: Premio Yujiro Ishihara al Artista Revelación *'2009 1st TAMA Film Award:' Mejor Nuevo Actor Curiosidades *'Educación:' Kyushu Gakuin. *Como su padre trabajaba en una agencia de viajes y era reubicado, él se mudaba constantemente. *Fue nomabrado "Embajador de Buena Voluntad" de la ciudad de Kumamoto. *Es fan del equipo de béisbol japonés Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks. Inclusive hizo el primer lanzamiento en el juego de Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks vs.ORIX Buffaloes. *Hizo actividades voluntarias junto a Iseya Yusuke cuando ocurrió el terremoto en la ciudad de Kumamoto en 2016. *Hizo la voz del personaje Ukyou Tatsuya para el videojuego Kurohyu: Ryu ga Gotoku Shinshou. Enlaces *Perfil (TEN CARAT) *Kumamoto Guide: Kora Kengo *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kora Kengo1.jpg Kora Kengo2.jpg Kora Kengo3.jpg Kora Kengo4.jpg Kora Kengo5.jpg Kora Kengo6.jpg Kora Kengo7.jpg Kora Kengo8.jpg Categoría:Ten Carat Categoría:JActor